1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the remote-controlled replacement of a defined program part of a TV program by means of a separately transmitted program part for defined, selected receivers, in particular of a TV advertising spot by another advertising spot for a new product to be tested; to a household terminal in the form of an interposed device for commercially available TV receivers, in particular for executing this method, and to an operating method for such a household terminal with two tuners and an arrangement for detecting the operational state of a video recorder.
2. The Prior Art
For setting up market analyses, it is of considerable interest to see how certain items of TV advertising are perceived by the consumer and how they affect the buying habits of the consumer. Up to the present it has been known in this connection to show, in the course of a special showing, such advertising spots to a defined and selected number of persons, who were considered to be more or less representative, and to obtain the reactions of these test persons. However, such showings under special circumstances not related to everyday life either do not permit conclusions as to the spontaneous, non-reflexive reaction of the viewers or at most have results which have only limited values.